


Locker Rooms || MizoKuni

by AceAtlandys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Car Crash, KuniMizo, Kunimi ends up in the hospital, M/M, MizoKuni, but he's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Kunimi and Mizoguchi try to get away to their own world.





	1. Chapter 1

Kunimi is still changing when Mizoguchi walks in to grab the paperwork regarding Oikawa's knee injury, and the latter suddenly stops in his tracks. He'd never stop yelling enough to notice, but . . . had Kunimi always been this pale and slim? He was always interested in Kunimi to begin with, but he never really payed attention to the way he looked. Kunimi blushed furiously when he noticed the assistant coach staring. Then he realized he wasn't staring at him, he was staring at his body. Embarrassed, Kunimi held his shirt to his chest and looked down to let his bangs fall over his face. God, he was cute.

Mizoguchi slowly walked over and, without warning, pushed the boy up against the lockers. Their lips met almost immediately, startling Kunimi and making him dropping his shirt. He tried pushing the man off of him, but eventually succumbed to the pleasure he felt as Mizoguchi kissed him over and over again. And he tasted amazing. The man raised Kunimi's arms and held his wrists above his head, gently running his tongue under the boy's lips. His hand ghosted against Kunimi's side, eliciting a small gasp, allowing tongues to entangle a hot kiss.

"Mmf," Kunimi moaned into the older man's mouth, letting him take over.

_'So this is what it feels like,'_ he thought.

~

Minutes later, Kunimi is left against the lockers panting as Mizoguchi walks off with the paperwork. Flushed, he finally dresses himself and leaves the locker room in silence.

Irihata, waiting outside to lock up, bids Mizoguchi goodnight. Kunimi walks out and it doesn't go unnoticed by Irihata Kunimi's red lips and tousled hair.

Something immediately dawned upon him. And he did not like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Mizoguchi try to get away to their own world.

"You had quite a day."

Mizoguchi nearly jumped at the voice behind him. Sighing, he realizes it's only his superior.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, the pink of his cheeks betraying his words.

Irihata gives him that dry you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look, and Mizoguchi can't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry . . ."

There's a silence between them for a few minutes, only broken every once in a while by a breeze. Slightly ashamed, Mizoguchi walks to a nearby bench to sit down. Irihata simply sighs and walks to face him. He kneels down in front of Mizoguchi, forcing him to make eye contact. How stubborn.

"You know interacting with students that way is illegal," he says sternly.

Mizoguchi spoke quietly."I don't know what came over me. I just saw him like that and . . ." He was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"I understand. But . . . ," Irihata began before standing up. "If I catch you going too far with our students again, I'll not only ban you from the club, but I'll do everything in my power to get you fired. Arrested even, if need be."

His voice sent shivers down the younger man's spine. It wasn't like Irihata to be so firm with him, so Mizoguchi knew he meant business. The former walked off, leaving the latter in slight shock. Mizoguchi sat for another few minutes as he ran through his head what had just happened over and over, before heading home.

* * *

Kunimi dragged himself back to his apartment, overjoyed that he lived alone and that he didn't have to tell anyone about this. Fortunately, he had Math, English, and Physics homework to distract him for about an hour. Once finished, Kunimi plopped down on his bed and tried to forget about how his coach stole his first kiss today. Was it bad that he let it happen? That he actually liked it? Kunimi groaned as he stuffed a pillow in his face. He couldn't quite decide how he felt about it, but he knew he couldn't just forget about it.

The weekend wouldn't let him.

It was going to be a long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouchies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Mizoguchi try to get away to their own world.

Kunimi didn't sleep well that night, feeling like crap and all. Woke up a good 7 hours later. Still felt like crap. So at about 6 AM, he finally decides to get up and make himself some coffee. Wide awake by now, he remembers everything that happened the previous day. He debates approaching the coach and talking this out as he starts making his breakfast. It'd be awkward to discuss this in person, but it's even more awkward over the phone or something. So he decides to go Mizoguchi's house and bring this whole debacle to an end.

After finishing his food, he brushes his teeth, throws on some jeans and a hoodie, and heads out. He makes his way through the streets of Miyagi and finds himself in front of of an unappealing blue door. It takes a minute or two for Kunimi to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. He contemplates whether he should, afraid there might be family in there. Then he remembers that Mizoguchi lives alone is always complaining about how his parents are bothering him to get married. Eventually, he just rings since he came all this way anyway, and it was unlike him to even leave his apartment on the weekends, so his coach better be grateful.

A man with dirty blonde hair, a t-shirt, and basketball shorts opens the door. "Do you need somethi-oh, it's you." He sounded relieved, though Kunimi's confused.

"Were you expecting someone else . . .  ?"

"Just Irihata-san, coming over to scold me again . . . "

"Again?"

"Never mind." Mizoguchi gestures for Kunimi to come inside, and the latter steps into a slightly small hallway leading to the living room. There isn't much furniture and the sunlight doesn't show much, but Kunimi thought it was cozy.

There's an awkward silence between the males, before Mizoguchi sighs. "Why are you here, Kunimi? If this about what happened yesterday, then-"

"It was my first," Kunimi says quietly.

The older man gave a blank stare and blinked. "What?"

"It was my first," the former says a little louder.

It takes a moment for Mizoguchi to comprehend what his student just said. "It was . . . ? Oh no, Kunimi, I'm so sor-"

"It's okay," the boy reassures him. "I didn't hate it."

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. In fact I wouldn't mind if you did it again," Kunimi added, blushing at that last bit.

Another silence.

"Will you go out with me?", Mizoguchi blurts out of nowhere.

Kunimi ponders this. All his life, he thought it almost a sin to have any relationship besides professional with your teacher. But things were complicated now, and Kunimi couldn't figure how he felt.

"I know it's sudden," Mizoguchi goes on. "And you're a student, but what Irihata-san doesn't know won't kill him."

"What if it kills you?", Kunimi jokes, and Mizoguchi laughs.

"That's why I like you, Kunimi. But I'm serious, why don't you give it a shot?" The expression on his face is welcoming, telling Kunimi it's okay. And Kunimi responds.

"Alright," he says quietly. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he's actually starting to fall for his superior.

So he waits a few minutes for Mizoguchi to get dressed and they head out. Mizoguchi seems ecstatic to be spending time with his student.

Kunimi just hopes his teammates don't see them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Mizoguchi try to get away to their own world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.

Kunimi folds his tall frame into the front seat of Mizoguchi's car and they head off. His car smelled of something sweet, like a mix of vanilla and caramel almost. Kunimi took in the scent as they drove off to who knows where. They pass by a small diner not long later.

"Hungry?", Mizoguchi asks, turning in after receiving a nod.

They walk in and order their food. Kunimi, tomato soup and Mizoguchi, a small sandwich. After a few minutes of eating in silence, Kunimi perks up with a question.

"Mizoguchi-san, how long have you been interested in me?"

Said man puts his glass of water down for a moment and thinks. "Ever since I met you, I guess. You seemed like an intriguing character, and I wanted to learn more about you. Eventually, it kinda just developed into romantic attraction on its own."

Kunimi understood. He'd almost felt the same way about Mizoguchi. He had always wanted to know about what he was like when he wasn't yelling or being serious. It genuinely surprised him when he noticed Mizoguchi being so calm and relaxed today.  Now, he felt himself growing closer and closer to him.

After a while, the two wrap up lunch and head back to the car.

* * *

They spent the day driving around, checking out whatever they thought was interesting and they were currently taking a walk near a park.

' _I suppose it wasn't all bad_ ', Kunimi thought to himself. He'd never say it, but he had a good time. He hid a small smile as the two walked to the car.

Driving back to Mizoguchi's house, Kunimi watches the sun set slowly. Red spread across the horizon, and it was a pretty color, about the same color as that car barreling towards them-

Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi and Mizoguchi try to get away to their own world.

It was hard to hide the tears that streamed down Mizoguchi's face as he walked to the hospital. It was 11:37 PM and the past few hours have been a blur. The crash, getting Kunimi to the hospital, alerting the rest of the team and Irihata. Fear clouded Mizoguchi's mind when he thought of what the others would think, especially his superior. But if his student is in trouble, he knows he needs to be there.

Not long later, he reaches the hospital and heads up to the room Kunimi's in. He prays that Kunimi's okay, and all other worries seem to fade away. Passing by a waiting room, he sees the rest of the team, and it's hard to watch them cry through his own blurry tears. Mizoguchi rushes to the right room to find a resting Kunimi, the small  _beeps_ providing the former with immense relief. He slowly steps towards his student, settling beside the bed, and lets it all out. Warm tears fall onto Kunimi's face as he bends down to plant a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you," he whispers. Mizoguchi is desperate for a response and isn't surprised when he feels soft lips planted against his own.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's finally done. Sorry it took a while to finish, but here it is. This was my first go at angst, but I sorta failed and gave it a fluffy ending. Anyway, for those of you who made it this far, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's in trouble :/


End file.
